Heart Broken
by author75
Summary: Summary: A new girl arrives at the school that not even Kyoya knows about. How will she change them. With her past shrouded with mystery . will she be able to keep her secrets . Or will she break. What will happen when figures from her past begin to reappear. Will the host club help mend this broken spirit. ( postponed until i finsish Change&Gangs since it is my most popular story)
1. Meeting The Host Club

**Disclaimer: ii do not own Ouran High school host club . Hence the name **

**Chapter 1 : Meeting the Host Club**

I can not believe it this school is freaking pink . I bet all the students here are Spoiled Rotten. This is going to be a long and boring year. And-

" hello you must be the new student."

Yes I am what do you got say about it .

" Here is your schedule" .

I wonder what annoying rich bastards I will be stuck with this year?

Huh classroom 1A wait why is the door opening?

?…!

. Figures they have automatic doors dam rich bastards..

" Hikaru give me back my pencil."

" what makes you say that we have your pencil ?"

"Hikaru it is in your hand . give me back my pencil."

" Hikaru give me my pencil."

" Attention class this is the new student Mizushiro Hayashi" .

The students continued to ignore her

**"ATTENTION STUDENTS"**

**( teachers are demonic creatures ****sea with it ) **

everyone immediately looked up

but the boys started looking at me like a love sick puppy

(.I fixed my glare just daring anyone to come up to me.

" She's a total babe!"

"I love her figure!"

" Why isn't she in a school uniform?"

Heh rich bastards . I plug my ear-phones in . This class looks like a good a class as any to sleep through. I eventually nodded of into a dreamless sleep.

" Hayashi san, Hayashi san."

Who the heck is trying to wake me up from my sleep ?

" Hayashi san , Hayashi san"

What the hell do you want?

"School is over for the day."

I walked away not bothering to thank him. But that boy looked oddly like a girl hmm. Oh well it's his/her problem not mine. Heh might as well explore this castle they call a school. I walked passed some yellow blobs in some boring conversation.

" Are you guys going to the Host Club today?"

" Yeah Tamaki he's so dreamy !"

Ugh they were just gossiping about some Host Club. What is a host club anyway? Is it some kind of Restaurant. With really. Cute butlers?why am i even thinking about this ? If the yellow blobs were talking about it then it must not be good for your health. The hall way seemed to go on forever and ever When was it going to end? . I need to study but seem all these rooms are loud except for this one Hmm Music Room 3 . What school needs three music rooms ? Pathetic truly pathetic. Might as well go in suddenly my eyes were viscously attacked by rose petals. Ahh my eyes! What the hell's with all these flowers !

" welcome"

I was welcomed to the sight of 7 really hot guys including the one i thought looked more like a girl than a boy.

what the hell is going here.

" Welcome to the host club ."

What the hell this must be what those girls were talking about earlier today. " Welcome princess I must say that I have never seen such a beautiful flower such as yourself "

What are you some kind of male prostitute.

"aaaah"

( Tamaki goes into the ever mysterious corner of woe)

" Momma I don't like this girls potty mouth."

Milord she's the new student in my class. " he suddenly springs me up in my face . Hasn't he ever heard of personal space?

" you must be the new honors student Mrs. Mizushiro Hayashi!"

I move back words this guy is starting to creep me annoying attitude it reminded me about someone , but who ?

" Alone dejected, forced to work through unbearable conditions, to get to this school. But fear not poor man I welcome you to are world of beauty.

"Tamaki leave her alone. "

"but Haruhi this could be your chance to hang out with commoners again!"

I'm leaving. Peace twin devils, glasses nerd, male prostitute, and commoner. I'm going to the real world were things actually make sense. Care to join me if you whish. Arms rap around her

" come back here Mizu chan !" who the hell are you calling Mizu chan ?!

" Waaah she's scary !"

How old is this guy ? four? I walk right out the door. Man those people are crazy. I hope they are very happy together in crazy land." Music room 3 does not suit them whatsoever. I get a devilish gleam on my face .

They need a name far more significant. I cross out the original label and wrote **crazies room**. Underneath I wrote **Be carful they walk among us**. I still had about an hour to kill. anyway so I walked around the school practically gagging out expensive everything looked and walked straight into a pole nocking my self unconscious. ( much to my supreme embarrassment)

HOST CLUB ROOM

Waugh my head hurts like crazy what the hell happened ? someone nudges my arm. I instinctively grab there arm and send them crashing into a white marble stone pillar. Oh it's you guys again? so you have finally shown your really self Blondie, not only as a willing prostitute but a pedophile as well congratulations."

" pedophile I am no pedophile I am the great host club king ! "

hmm sure. But what did you guys do anyway ?

" I am glad you asked"

shouted the Blondie or Tamaki as these people apparently call him.

" the host club is an amazing club were the schools handsomest boys with way to much time on their hands. Entertain young ladies who also have way to much time of their hands.

" So in other words this is club were male prostitutes gather, to entertain love sick girls, who are blindly love, with males who give them fake love?

I bet you even make them pay for it

...

"absolutely not we have morals !"

I get it now !

" Joy to the poor , you have finally know how great this club truly is ! "

No you must be the chief male prostitute !. " He suddenly fly's into a corner sulking. You certainly got the boss right , your a hero !" they pat me on the back. Immediately I knee them in the stomachs, and then through them unto a couch .

Don't touch me you here !

i started towards the door.

" well goodbye I can honesty say this weirdest club I have been to in my entire life. You guys most have some prostitute stuff do. So I'll be on my way.

" not so fast we have a problem here. "

And what is it four eyes."

He gives me a smile as fake as that guy Sai from Naruto.

" Well vandalism, you have hurt two of our host's, you broke a marble pillar, and damaged a very rare tea set."

So what does that stuff have to do with me . It's your club and it's your problem now.

" no misunderstand you owe us about 10,0000,000 ,0000 yen ."

What I don't have that kind of money ! "

I don't have to do anything you have no proof.

" Maybe not but my family owns a private police quad of 100 officers. If you even tried to hide they would catch you before you even left."

Damm rich bastards.

" hey does anyone fell some Deja Vu here" stated Haruhi.

The blonde suddenly leaves his corner of Woe.

"Hey Mizushiro have you herd that saying when in Rome do as the Romans do. From now on you will be the host clubs first ever Hostess ! "

No way I don't want to join this club.. I fight to keep my glare and emotionless face but this guy is to ridiculous. " "Hikaru, Kaoru what type should she be?"

" how about , started Hikaru , the tomboy type!

"No!"

.. the conversation went back in forth . Mizushiro's left eye starts to twitch in annoyance. They can't just decide my future I am right here for heavens sake . Shut F** up ! the all look at each other at the same time. And say in union

" the wilder type "

what's with the types?

" oh well it goes something like this" said the blonde guy in an over dramatic way.

Hikaru and Kaoru are the devil type

Kyoya's the cool type,

Honey's the boy Lolita , Mori the wild type

and of coarse are unnatural host Haruhi Fujioka.

Or how about a guy like me "

he says taking my chin . I flip him over . Never in a million years Blondie and don't forget it got it ? ugh all those people looked annoying except for Haruhi and Mori huh the wild host. What is really weird is that he is only a little bit taller then me.

" Welcome Ladies "

" hello Tamaki we made you some cake ."

" how sweet of you ladies."

Man what a drag this place is ridiculous. I went to sleep on the couch with Mori and Honey. Heh this a good a place as any to listen to my music. Before I new it I was out of it. I blame the fact that this club is soooo boring .

**Takashi's Pov.**

Mizushiro fell asleep and her head fell unto my shoulder

man she was cute. With her pretty silver and golden hair and -Wait what am I thinking? I don't like her I don't even know her.

" Aww so Kawwai "

"….."….. ssshhh

" were sorry Mori we didn't mean to intrude.

She shifted into my lap. Her arms hugging me like a teddy bear. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

" AAAAAAH SO HOT !"

Suddenly Kyoya appears out of thin air with a camera. But sudden camera flashes and squeals woke her up

**Normal Pov.**

There was a dark aura surrounding her in wisps. Her eyes were red and slit in the middle like a cat. She looked ready to kill someone. Who woke me up. I swear if it was Tamaki I would punch that guy through the roof.

" she's waking up ! "

Ugh now I sorta wish it was Tamaki. Instead I got the rare yellow rabid fangirls. I go back to sleep on Mori's shoulder. Before i new it the Host Club was finished.

"Hey Milord" said Hikaru

"Want to" said Kaoru

"Play a game" they said together.

" Were is Haruhi" ?

….

" What have you done with my daughter you shady twins ! "

"You can't find out unless you catch us " they start to sprint towards the door. But as soon as he got their he was drenched with slime.

"DAM YOU SHDY TWINS !"

" Tamaki "

" Yes Mizushiro"

" Shut up "

" Waah Momma my little girl is using those bad word again."

Your not my father and never will be thank God for that."

***THE END***

**author75: well that's it know play a game known as torture 5**

**host club : how did we get here**

**author75: well your going to be experimented on unless they review**

**Tamaki: what no they cannot mess with my flawless beauty !**

**Author75: put them in cage Review or else**

**Host club: please help us !**  
**( click the button I know you want to )**

**Well the next update should be Wednesday or Thursday**


	2. Punishments

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club if i did you would being seen this on T.V**

**Chapter 2**

Mizushiro walked into to her new hell on earth the Host Club.

"Mizushiro want to ware Hikaru said

" are latest outfit" stated Karou

What the hell there is no way I am wearing anything you to perverts have maid.

" Hikaru, Karuo stop messing with my poor daughter I won't let you have her way with her as well as Haruhi !"

"no way she's our toy!"

I no ones toy you perverted twins

" see my daughter belives me!"

Tamaki for the last time I am NOT your daughter

" Momma my daughter hates me."

" Ok guys it is time for action everyone in your stations." Stated Tamaki.

Wait who's going to be with Mizu-chan sated Honey.

" Well she's going to be with her father like a good little girl of course!"

" No she should be with us" shouted the twins

"no she should be with me"

"us"

"me"

"us"

"me"

"us"

"me"

"me"

"us"

hah you just aggred she should be with us milord !

" no I did nothing of the sort you devil twins !

" why don't we just let Mizu-chan choose for herself!

" It doesn't matter because my daughter is obvisouly going to choose me.

Hmm who would I get the best reaction out of if I were not to choose them. Hmm I got it!

" I new you were going to choose your father !"

No I am going to choose Mori.

" what why " he retreats to his corner growing mushrooms muttering about how rebellious his daughters are.

("knock knock")

Oh joy the yellow rabid fangirls are here.

Honey comes bouncing around with flowers around him

"mizu Mizu chan Mizu chan ! you want to have cake with me ! I will even let you hold Usa-chan !

ok honey senpai ! I reach for the ones with strawberries on it

"aaww"

Honey's eyes began to tear up like i had broken his favorite toy.

What's wrong honey? I wanted the one with strawberries on it.

But I like strawberries to.

Honey really wanted the strawberry cake. But strawberry is my favorite. I noticed Kyoya was scribbling notes in his notebook like a good little nerd. What was he writing in their anyway? Probilly more plans on how to make my life miserable.

Someone touches my back. I swear if it was Tamaki I was going to kill him. But I was wrong it was Mori

"…."

He stretches out his hand holding a piece of strawberry cake. I ruffled his hair and said thanks . His cheeks dusted with pink for some reason . Thanks

"….." …. Your welcome

He really is a man of few words isn't he ? I started to eat the strawberry cake and wondered why none of them had stopped me from eating it yet. Then it hit me none of these people had ever seen me on a sugar rush before. And man were they in for something else. I felt that rush of energy I felt when I ate sugar.

And before I new it I was up out of the chair and running laps around the room.

" what's wrong with Mizushiro " asked Haruhi

I don't know me and Mizu-chan were eating cake and then she started to run acroos the room.

"Milord, Mizushiro Is crashing the silverware " they whatched at the wide distruction was happening to there hosting room. They whached as she came closer and closer to them

" aaaah run she's going to run us over!" But it appeared at that time that her sugar rush had just ended and she was passed out on the floor.

" woah that was so awesome"-

" can we do it again"

the twins comments were ignored. " I am afraid we will have to close down the host club for today I am terribly sorry ladies. Mori went to pick her up. And placed her gently on the couch.

Mizushiro's Pov

Ugh what happened my head feels like it was blown up with dynamite twice. She looked around the room. Woah what happened while I was out the aclypse ? " no but your debt has risen 1000,000 yen "

What why I was just sleeping!

" No you went crazy Mizu-chan and destroyed the room why did you do it he asked tears thretaning to burst from his eyes. I don't know all I rember was eating cake and then everything went blank

" you destroyed the club room."

" and don't you agree the natural thing to do is pay us back"

great I bet this won't end well. So what is it am I doing ?

You will be working with this club until you graduate. Do these people have degrees in torture? Because that was a cruel and unusal punishment.

" right first things first we have to work on your hostly charm. How else are we going to get those boys in here? " Listen in do not exactly made for charming people. I shall teach you , yes I the great Host Club King will teach you! More like king fool to me ! he he the flew into his corner of woe. Good job Mizushiro keep up the good work! " and don't worry we will have clothing for you to try on tomorrow. You have to look presentable. I walk right of the club room and straight into the hallway what the hell. I look up and see a guy with brown hair and a cloak. Who are you ? " I am Nekozawa presdint of the black magic club. Really that so cool do you make things float and disspear and stuff ?

Nekozawa Pov.

I was surprised that once the girl saw me she didn't go running away in fear. It was quiet fun scarring them actually. But when I told her who I was she didn't leave ethier way she actually asked me about my club ! know I have heard everything right barzenoff?

Normal Pov

Well bye Nekozawa see you latter . maybe you can show me some magic later! I liked Nekozawa he didn't have that annoying attitude most rich people had. I walk to my bike and rode it for an hour to get to school. And I did my homework. Buy the time I was at my apartment I was exhausted. I fell asleep right infront of my bed.

**The end ! yep next chapter probally on Friday or Saturday depends if i feel like typing or not**

**Please Review**

**( click the button you know want to**)


	3. Authors Note

This is not a chapter sorry do not worry my trusty readers ! I am upating soon ! i am just working on another story ! and i am also typing more chapters for this ! I will update with 4! More chapters on Wednesday or Thursday

Goodbye and rember to review


	4. Lunch&Threats

Disclaimer i do not own OHSHC if i did i would be living a life of luxury i am but a humble Monk.

**Twins talking ****together**

**On with the story **

Minzushiro was on her way to the lunch room and saw Nekozawa.

"hey Nekozawa! Nekozawa i want you to eat lunch want to eat lunch with me !"

" No I could curse you!"

" So we are friends aren't we?!"

Mizushiro begins to drag Nekozawa to the lunch room.

So you are my friend and i want to sit next to you. Mizushiro was about to move next to Nekozawa when she was suddenly swept of her feet. I looked up to see who had dare to touch me. Tamaki put me down right now. " No princess i must save you!"

" If you do not put me down right know you are going to regret it!"

Tamaki refused to listen so she sent him crashing into a window. Unfortunetly she did not see Kyoya right behind her.

"Mizushiro"

Mizushiro froze and turned around all her fears were proven when she turened around to see Kyoya in all his frightening magnificence.

" Oh hello Kyoya ! Are you done scarring the children?

" I would assume that's what you were doing."

" what do you want Kyoya?

" Well considering you just hurt are most viable host-

" Ha Tamaki is valuable, That's a new one.?"

kyoya growled at being interrupted.

and broke a window. You know owe us 75,000,000

"WHAT, i could by a house with all that money! This is child abuse and that last time I checked you did not own this school."

" Welll Tamaki's father is the charmian i am sure we could talk to him a bout this."

" He totally blackmailed me this is a defiance of American right's i will NOT stand for this. some religion this turned out to be!"

" he's the shadow king." Mizushiro thought

she looked at the clock only to find it was already time for her english class. she arrived right when the bell began to ring.

" Mrs. Hyashai care to exsplain why yo were late?"

" I was being held up by a demon. In disguise."

" oh really?!" said the teacher totally not believing"

" yeah like teachers with there fangs and claws and how they gives us homework with no accord on what we want to do for are weekends."

" just take your seat."

she sat in the back. sitting next to kid with red hair and a scary look on his face."

" what's up dude"

**KASONDA'S POV**

" what's up dude."

I was surprised to sy the least that a **Girl** was talking to him. Usually they tried to avoid him because he had a scary face.

" Hey aren't you the son of a gang leader?"

yeah, what's it to you?

" that's so cool to think that i am friends with a gang member and-"

wait what was that what do you mean friends?!

" well were firenda arent we?"

**NORMAL POV**  
the rest of the day dragged on until it was finally time to leave.

Mizushiro walked through the doors of the host club. her new hell on earth. how did i get into this club again? I thought back oh yeah... But still why couldn't i have a more decent punishment.

"Hello fellow male prostitutes"

shouted Mizushiro.

"Stop saying that. If anyone's the male prostitute it's you!"

shouted Tamaki in pointless anger.

" Well sorry if it is fisically inpossible for me to be a male prostitute . Starting with the fact that i am a Girl."

Suddenly Tamaki was once again in his cornore of woe growing broccoli and mushrooms ( hey he need a change in diet.)

I looked around and noticed that Honey and Mori were not here yet. Hey were's honey and Mori.

" Mori's at Kendo and Honey's at Karate hey's a master you know."

" i froze would i have to face them in tournament's i was still registered with my old dojo's meaning i was going to have to go against them. I guess it will me an innocent little surprise. and i obviously was going to win." she had not yet fully processed what Haruhi had said yet.

" what Honey's a Karate master."

" yeah and Mori's a kendo champion."

" just great thanks Haruhi know i have to start training a thousand times harder. If i even wanted to stand a channce againts them.

" Hey what sports do you do anyway?"

" oh well lt's see i do Soccer,Baseball,Wrestling,fens sing,football, etc, etc ? why?"

" My daughter must not play such dirty sports."

" Well it's waaaaay better then being surrounded by yellow rabid fangirls."

" you cannot refer to our costumers in such a way!"

" does it look like i care i was forced into this club remember?"

( skiing to after host club because i said so)

Mizushiro was walking outside of the classroom when a rock was thrown at her head with a note attached to it. it said quote

" stay away from my Mori !"

" oh joy know i have a creepy stalker fan-girl on my tail. I couldn't dream of a better day."

she said completly unfased by what the note said. She walked down to a dojo called Dragon West dojo

" hello Uzi sensie!"

" Hello Mizu! are you ready to prepare for the tournament's"

" yeah i have to train extra hard because I going to have to go against the Kendo and Karate champions."

" what a drag"

she went through all her basic katas and some of her moves she created herself. And then left the dojo.

Hey Mori" shouted Mizushiro

"..."

" that's the spirit!"

she did a belly flop unto the couch. And put a sign that said do not disturb right when she was about to claim the sleep she desiered her phone started to ring."

**" WHAT'S BLACK AND BLUE AND RED ALL OVER YOU IF YOU DO NOT PICK THIS PHONE**"

" oh h-h-hey guys! "

" don't hey guys us! you haven't called or texted us in 3 weeks have you already abandoned your best friends !?

" of course not you guys are just to over dramatic. "

" so how's school?"

" oh you know all is good. no one has kidnapped us so were alive."

" well call you guys later bye."

" by and don't take 3 weeks to call us again next time."

the conversation ended it was only know tat she cam to the notice that the HOst Club had been listening to her whole conversation.

" Who were they?"

" of my best friends Cloey and Mizuki!"

" So were are they know?"

" oh there still at ouran Highschool public "

**End ok i know it took a looooong time but it is here at last**

**me: read&reviewing saves the Panda's ! so please review if you love pandas i not iyou have no soul and i wonder about your mental health**

**also I am starting parings so i need my loyal fans to vote on which they want by going on review and typing in which couple you want. ( i gave step by step instructions so you should know what to do.)**

**Tamakixharuhi**

**HaruhixHikaru**

**HoneyxMizuki**

**HoneyxCloey**

**KyoyaxMizuki**


	5. Memories and Brekfast

**Me: pushes button ( Vegeta falls out)**

**Vegeta: foolish mortal why have you summoned me.**

**Me: I want you to do the Disclaimer**

**Vegeta: you dare disrespect I prince Vegeta! ( starts to chase me around the room)**

**Me: I do not own OHSHC**

**twins talking together **

**Now on with the Story **

Mizushiro was depressed today was the anniversary of her brothers death she could remember that day as clear as day

**FLASHBACK**

Mizushiro was on her way back from school when she heard her brother screaming she rushed back into the house to see her guardian beating her brother with a bat.

"Haruki!"

" oh your here you little brat it's your turn know. he raced up to me and slashed my back. He was about to slashed me again. but before he could. Haruki rished twords them and attempted to tackle him. But the man pulled out a knife and he cut him right in the heart.

"M-m-mizushiro run,run away and don't look back."

those were the las things he said before he collapsed dead. Before she could run away the man came up to her and slashed at her sides blood poring from the cuts. She was loosing so much blood and was about to fall unconscious. and the last thing she heard before her world slipped into darkness was.

" See girl this is what happens when you defy me, look know your brother is dead and you are all alone."

**FLASHBACK END**

She decided to go to the gym to get the memories out of her brain and stated punching the stuffing out of the bag. before she new it was time for lunch and she hd to go eat. She was going to McDonalds along the way she saw a man with messy hair and jeans and a t-shirt . He tried to grope hr so she kicked him in the gut and threw him into the alley. she was so not in the mood for that right now but what she did not expect to see was Mori sitting on a bench outside a cake shop.

" Hey Mori!"

Mori looked up to see Mizushiro waving at him smiling.

" Hey Mori what are you doing here."

" waiting for Honey."

Oh ok well see you later. She walked back to her apartment only to find the Host Club outside it along with Haruhi.

" He what are you guys doing here."

" huh? Mizushiro what are YOU doing here, we just came to visit Haruhi like we promised.?"

" YOu never promised to visit me and i never wanted you to shouted Haruhi.

" oh well i live in this apartment complex."

" you and Mizu-chan are neighbours i bet you guys have cake together all the time."

" Eeh? Haruhi lives here to."

" well see you guys."

" No we must see your butiful commoners home."

" whaaaaaaat did you say?"

" Mizushiro it's better that you don't fight it they will get in anyway."

" ok Haruhi-chan"

" Eeh when did you find out Haruhi was a girl." shouted Tamaki

" was it a secret ? because it is fairly obvious."

**" Well Milord figured it out last!"**

Mizushiro proceeded to roll with laughter. This was ridiculous!. How could people not tell she was a girl? it was fairly obvious from her voice,body build, skin color, and attitude."

while they were still gawking over how Mizushiro figured out the secret. She tried to make a rush for her apartment. Only to find that the host club was right behind her. And now were in her apartment.

**" yay more commoners homes!"**

" really guys?"

" we most no disrespect our dear princess."

" we shouldn't be barging into someone else's house.

" But whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy"

" we just want to see her home."

" flattery will get you no were "replied Mizushiro

The host club began to look around her apartment with no respect over privacy whatsoever."

" Hey who's this in the picture" shouted Tamaki.

" he is beautiful and i recommend recruiting for the host club!"

" Tamaki again are your prostitute?"

( Tamaki goes into his corner of woe this time growing squash.)

" And he's my older brother he died about 9 years ago today."

" oh i'm sorry for your loss." the host club chorused in union

" It's ok guys i'm over it really i am ."

RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL PHONE CALL RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL!

" hey Mizushiro what's up "

" yeah we decided to come cheer you up with a very special surprise!"

" oh yeah and what's that there is absolutely nothing and i mean nothing that can make me completely happy on this day."

" we transferring to your school!"

" what? you guys are that's great ! we have to teach these guys some american traditions and reset there veiws on women and i need my two helpers to do that."

" we will be over there with you on Tuesday. so don't get killed before then , ok goodbye , bonjour , see you when your sleeping and knows when your awake. "

with that they dropped the phone. And the whole host club had once again listened in on there conversation.

" yayyy i am going to be getting two new daughters ! oh joy to the poor and for the poor!"

" sorry to disappoint you Tamaki (not really) but my friends are actually really rich . they just don't like the rich life style. and personally i can agree with them. It sucks!

" But how could you possibly be friends with people so rich yet you are as poor as haruhi?

" Tamaki are you friends with Haruhi?"

"yes"

" you just answered your own question. If you can be friends with Haruhi who isn't rich how come i cant be friends with people who are rich?"

" well because , you see..."

" hah Tamaki you must not know the answer to the question then. what a bummer ( not) meanwhile the twins were looking through the pantry when they came across some boxes .

**" Hey Mizushiro what's this?"**

" what do you think it's cereal."

**" what's cereal"**

" you have got to be joking me. you guys are pulling my leg cereal is the most common breakfast food in the world. and it's the grocery store all the time."

" I get that you guys do not know about instant coffee. But if you do not know about cereal then i fear for your mental health. Because you obviously no NOTING about the average person.

**TAKASHI'S POV**

I looked and saw a picture of a girl with long silver and golden hair. and blue eyes. I figured it was Mizushiro.

man she looked so cute...wait what am I thinking it's not like you like her or anything like that.

you are simply observing her yeah that's it observing...

NORMAL POV  
after a while Mizushiro kicked them out of the house. annoyed that the twins had eaten practically all her cereal. now she would to go buy some more if she wanted breakfast. I mean come on . The things she has to go through because of this club.

END

well yeah you better be prepared because you guys have to review or else Karma will come get you please read and review also vote as if your life depended on it . only this time the Romantic view of this story!

Tamakixharuhi

HaruhixHikaru

HoneyxMizuki

HoneyxCloey

KyoyaxMizuki


	6. Secretive Friends

**Me: attention I will now do the disclaimer ( pushes big red button) Inuyasha falls out**

**Inuyasha: were is Kagome!**

**Me: she's not here**

**Inuyasha : were is she**

**Me: she is not here**

**Inuyasha : were is she ( starts to chase Me around the room)**

**Me: I do not own OHSHC *cries***

_'flashback'_

**twins talking together **_  
_

Titles and headings **  
**

**On with the Story!**

Mizushiro was currently video chatting her friends Cloey and Mizuki.

"Hey Mizushiro are you doing anything this weekend?"

" no why."

" ohhhh no reason."

" uuhhuh shure.. i know you guys well enough to know when your up to your devious ways. I am going to find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me now."

" "..." "

" fine then goodbye guys."

" Bye!"

* * *

It was a normal day at the Host Club Mori was watching Honey stuff himself with cake. and Mizushiro was watching Mori watch Honey stuff his face with cake. yes... It was a very normal and peaceful day indeed. A very rare occurence for the host club. But just when things were really getting peaceful. They heard shouting behind a door.

" Do you think this is were Mizu-chan is ?"

" that's what the yellow blobs told me"

one synchronized thought went through all of there heads. " who dared call Mizushiro Mizu-chan ( besides Honey of course)

The door burst opened reveling what looked like a clone of Honey and a girl with green eyes and brown hair. that was about 5"6

' CLOEY! MIZUKI ! what are you guys doing here!

" SURPRISE ! we have come here to visit you aren't you excited! and of corse we are going to be staying at are beloved Mizu-chan's house. Because we were that generous . To let you keep us at your house!

" How is that generous."

" As generous as it sounds Mizu-chan" replied the Honey clone

" Miushiro who are they" exclaimed Tamaki

" They are by far the most beautiful princess I have seen so far!"

" there my friends."

" You have brought me new daughters! now they will help you and Haruhi get in touch with your female side!"

" that Guy is a girl?! "

" told you this club is weird . They Kidnapped a girl and forced her to work at this horrendous club!

" hey what's your name? Kid?"

" oh my name is Haruhi."

" See even her name sounds like a girls. If she was trying to hide the fact she was a girl I would say she was doing a pretty poor job of doing it."

" How would you girls like to be the Host clubs first ever hostessis ? " they seemed to ponder the idea before shouting.

" Not on your life you male

pedophile

prostitute."

sending Tamaki to his ever mysterious corner of gloom. He complained about how all his daughters are the same. always rebellious and defiant.

**" You girls are heroes! you have finally found a title worth Milords Glory!**"

This only further put Tamaki into his fake dramatic depression.

" Hey Mizushiro come on let's go something exciting like a movie or bar! Something that isn't here. Or that involves any of them. except for maybe Haruhi imagine what she has to go through surrounded by boys 24/7 what a poor soul."

" Hey can we go to the movies with you."

" Guy's don't you see this is a time for Haruhi to have some female bonding time with other females!"

" Milord i thought by know you would have figured out by know that doing so is a very bad idea. Remer what happened with Renge."

" That was but accident, this plan will not fail!"

" yes it will"

" no it won't "

" yes it will."

" no it won't"

Tamaki and the twins broke out into to full out war. wich during that time Mizushiro decided to sneak out of the ever crazed club.

Mizushiro was walking up to the bike she had recently bought only to see it was totally destroyed and had another note on it that said . " Stay away from are Mori or else we will do more than this to you! you bitch you better watch out!"

" hmm the certainly have gotten better at making threats. i wonder if they hired someone to do this. or take lessons or something. whatever.

She continued to walk down the street to the dojo. She had to beat them. and make her brothers dream come true.

**FLASHBACK**

_" Haruki? what do you want to be when you grow up ?"_

_" well i want to be martial artist master of the world."_

_' well then if you are going to be the best martial artist. the i'm going to be the best Kendo person ever! and we'll be champions together ! big brother!"_

_" you got that right!" Haruki picked up his little sister. and brought her up on his soldiers. he began to run around the room. all the while Mizushiro was yelling " faster horsey faster!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Mizushiro shook her head that was all in the past it would do her no good whatsoever to think about it again. She needed to focous on winning the martial arts tournament . Not old memories about people she would never ever see again.

she finally made it to the Dojo

" Hey sensei !"

" i have a surprise for you."

" Neh? what is it . Tell me now tell me now tell me now tell me now tell me-

" alright, alright i'll tell you don't get your panties in a twist. I am going to teach you my family's accent family style."

" What i can not accept sensei! you have been good to me . Yes but it is your family's History."

" I normally would not teach outsiders. but seeing as i have no family to pass it down to. I am giving it to you . I do not want my family's legacy to die with me."

" ok sensei i'll learn it!"

" alright lt's get started now the first move..."

* * *

Mizushiro arrived home physically and mentally exhausted. she had only began to learn the basic movements of 1/3 of the style. she was sore all over. She was going to have to start lifting more weights . So that her punches were strong enough. She had planned to do more drills once she got home. But she was so exhausted and sore that she decided against doing it. after all sensei always said " with a tired body one can not grow" she quoted in a sage like voice. with that she was out like a candle dreaming of Tamaki's head being removed and given to her on a silver platter. aahh sweet dreams indeed

* * *

**End**

** yeah that's it by also remember to review and submit your ideas for who Cloey and Mizuki and everyone else can be pared with. p.s I am also writing another story at the same time as this one. So just expect this to not be updated as frequently as usual i shall not abandon this story!**

**p.s everyone please remeber to embrace your inner pervert! but just not as much as Jaryia from Naruto. that would be bad **

**Plus class final exams ugh they are a real pain in the neck **

**,Jane **


	7. Beach days

Mizushiro twisted and turned in her bed trying to fall asleep again. She was so tired. It was not a good idea to stay out late training for the torment she was all prepared to spend the whole entire day sleeping. sadly the host club was about to crush her hopes and dreams about how to spend her day. She was going to realise that with the host club you could NEVER. EVER. catch a break. so thus began the tail of the unfortunate soul...

Mizushiro had finally fallen back asleep only to be disturbed.

" MIZUSHIRO COME ON WERE GOING ON A FAMILY OUTING!"

" WHY THE CRAP DID YOU WAKE ME UP!"

" soooo violent." dramatic tears began to fall from his eyes"

" You woke me up for something as stupid as that! and we are not family." Mizushiro was about to tackle Tamaki. But found that she was being held back. Let me go Mori! i like you ( Mori blushes) Mori but LET ME GO! so i can murder Tamaki! She was about to break free when the twins rapped chains around her

" HIKARU , KARUO! when i get out of this you two are dead!"

" But you can't do anything about it right now can you?" they mocked her

White Hot anger flowed though her. Oooooh when she got her hands on them...

Mori began to take her to the Limo. And to her surprise when she looked in she also saw her friends Cloey and Mizuki wrapped in chains. the twins remove the duck tape of all our mouths.

" Do you know what the heck is going on here?" they shouted at the same time

"No" the said union

" why are we in a stupid Limo with the stupid male prostitute club" shouted Mizushiro

" I'm not a prostitute" Tamaki was hit in the heart with lighting

" yah right king-"

" yay you said i was your king!"

" you did not let me finish i was going to say king male prostitute."

" so Cruel!"

Tamaki shouts as he once again was in his ever mysterious corner of Woe

" you did not answer are question." stated Mizushiro

" why we are going to the beach of course!"

" that's the stupid reason why you woke us up inhumanly early! shouted Mizushiro

" the beach sounds fun " exclaimed Cloey No one noticed the looks of horror fly across Mizushiro's face at the mention of the beach

" but we don't have anything to ware. And this would have been a perfect day to practice to."

" Practice what Uki-chan? " ( not that way you perverts)

" Oh you don't know I-" Mizuki was interrupted however

" Mizuki is the National swimming champion" sated Kyoya

" Uki-chan's a hero!"

" What are you some kind of Emo stalker" the 3 friends said as one

Kyoya's eye twitched at being called a stalker.

" Were here!"

Mizushiro walked right out the door and sat down on a large rock. Only to see in horror a sea of yellow. She ran back into the Limo.

" what wrong Mizu-chan?" asked Cloey

" the y-y-yellow b-barf bags!"

" what them here!" shouted Cloey and Mizuki they went into a fake mental panic

" i'm afraid so " tears began to flow dramtically from all the girls eyes

" why are you girls so sad?"

" we looked outside and saw that the Fangirls were here! Can you imagine the horror!"

they were shot very curious looks.

" I think they mean they find out the customers are here as well."

Mizushiro Walked out of the Limo into the beach. Even seeing sand reminded her of _'that'_ day

**FLASHBACK**

_there were sirens blaring and crackling voice on the speaker _

_"Please stay calm the boat is please stay calm the boat is sinking" the boat was sent into cayos the boat turned over_

_"Momma" screamed the girl as her brother held her back. tears were flowing rapidly from her eyes_

_" don't look" but she did anyway along with her brother they watched as there parents were swallowed whole by a whale_

**END FLASHBACK**

she should really stop thinking about things like that there all in the past. All that matters is my future and accomplishing are dream. "Mizushiro! you want to go choose are swimming suits with us?"

"No"

" waaah you don't have to be so mean about it!" complained Cloey.

" Yes i do it's my job."

cloey walked of . Leaving Mizushiro alone sitting in the sand.

" Mizu-chan! come sit with us!"

I looked over to see Honey waving his hands frantically trying to get my attention. Might as well go over there. I walked over and decided to sit next to Mori.

**MORI'S POV**

Mizushiro looked so cute sitting there...

wait what am i saying i don't like her or anything!?

do I ? hmmm...

NORMAL POV

" Hey Mizu-chan how come your not swimming ?"

" because Honey i don't like to swim." I lied i liked to swim just not in the ocean. plus even if i did that would mean they would see my scars. and there was no way I was going to let that happen. Cloey and Mizuki do not even know about my scars . So why should they know now? Swimming was just not worth the trouble...

" Hey Mizu-chan! let's go to the beach house.!

suddenly the hat Mizushiro was wearing flew of her head and unto the top of a cliff ( that's right i made her randomly have a hat *****GASP*****)

she went to the cliff and started climbing the cliff muttering about the stupid wind and hat's.

" Be careful up there Mizu-chan!"

" Don't worry it's perfectly safe maybe..." i muttered that last word to myself .

I reached the top only to find poisonous snakes surrounding the my hat. i was WAY allergic to snakes especially poisonous ones. I was about to get the heck out of their when the snakes started to get closer to me. One started crawling towards my hands. Some towards my leg It took a lot in me not to scream. apparently Honey saw the snakes and started to freak He ran to get Miro i think..

**HONEY'S POV**

I have to get to Mori! Mizu-chan needs my help! I was so busy running i did not realise Mori was close to me. Until it was to late. I was sent crashing in to him.

" Mitsukuni ?" i knew Taksahi was asking me what was wrong .

" TAKASHI! " bunnies surrounded him as his eyes sparkled with joy ( how do they do that was it some kind of technology unknown to the common man rich bastards..."

" Mizu-chan needs help!"

**TAKASHI'S POV**

As soon as Mitsukuni said those words i felt my heart skip a beat .

What could be wrong with her?

Was she hurt . I snap out of my thoughts when i hear Mitsukuni talking .

He started dragging me around to were Mizushiro was.

I looked to see that Mizushiro was surrounded by snakes.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

I imminently climbed up to her and grabber her. But not before some of the snakes bit her.

How could I not have protected her. the only to words she said before she passed out was.

"Allergic" and " Snakes

NORMAL POV

" Kyoya Kyoya ! shouted Honey as he neared were the rest of the Host club was with Takashi by his side

" What do... " He trailed of when he so Mizushiro

" What happened to her " sated Kyoya coldly.

" MY POOR DAUGHTER! this all my fault i should have protected you like a good father would"

" Tamaki now is not the time."

" I think our toy is broken!"

" What happened!"

" Mizuwshiroclimedupacwlifftog etherhatandwasbitteanbysnsak eswhischsheisallergictso!"

" A little slower Honey Senpai."

" she climbed of a cliff to get her hat when she got up there it was surrounded by snakes! and she got bitten by a lot of them and she is allergic to!"

Mori looked at Mizushiro woriedly and looked at her as she started to sweat. It looked as if she had a fever.

" keep her body still we do not want to spread the poison." stated Kyoya

Kyoya then whipped out his phone ...

CLIFFFY!

**( hahha i am evil i know that's the kind of person i am MWAHHHA ) i know how much you love them so that is your christmas present from ME to YOU U U**

**please review as a sign that you want me to continue updating also if you guys have any ideas for the story please let me know i might put some of them in the story!**

**,Jane!**


End file.
